


Noted 2

by jigokunooji



Series: MysMe [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigokunooji/pseuds/jigokunooji
Summary: This is basically just Jumin's reactions and responses to Saeran's entries. A part 2 to Noted basically





	1. Chapter 1

Jumin Han  
February 7th, 2013

So I was given the opportunity to read Saeran's entries and I would just like to clarify a few things. There is a reason I am having him write in a journal. Writing out your feelings and thoughts throughout the day is known to help relieve stress and help you feel calm, something I felt Saeran should consider. I nor anyone else is implying that he is insane. I do feel though that he needs a professional that he can talk to, to help him worth through how he feels and everything that has happened to him in the past, along with the whole Rika situation. I don't see how I could be demanding or pushy. I am only trying to help and do what I believe is best for Saeran. Anyways, while I do agree that Zen can be a narcissist sometimes and while I agree that Zen and I don't get along very well, there are better ways to handle situations like that in a better way. Now with what happened with Luciel and Elizabeth the 3rd, first I am glad Saeran agrees with me that how Luciel handles and treats her and that is why I am making all effort to make sure that doesn't happen again. I don't want anything happening to my precious Elizabeth. I think it would be very distressing and I would just prefer if Luciel stayed away from her. Also, I feel like I should have mentioned this in the beginning but this is just going to mainly be me addressing everything Saeran has mentioned in his entries. There is not much to say about me since I am simply just a businessman with a beautiful cat known as Elizabeth the 3rd, who shall not be named anything other than that, as I've said before. Anyways since there is nothing else to address, I shall end this here. And Saeran if you do happen to stumble upon this somehow, there is no reason to hate me. I am only doing what I believe is best and trying to keep you safe. I hope that one day how you feel about me changes and there won't be another day like today. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Jumin Han  
February 13th, 2013

So I am back again. I am honestly not sure how long this is going to go on for but we will see. Anyways, since Saeran has brought this up again I am going to address it again. I am not bugging or forcing him to write in his journal. Nor am I forcing him to go to therapy. I am simply reminding and suggesting that he write because I believe it will help him. Even if it's just a little bit. I also believe therapy will help him as well even if he thinks otherwise. And although I am reading everything he has written it is not meant for anyone to read. It is only for him to let out how he is feeling and what he is thinking in the form of writing. Although from what I have seen so far, his entries seem to be a bit critical, I am glad he is taking my suggestion and actually writing how he feels. Anyways I am just going to skip over where Saeran implied that I am having him watch over Elizabeth the 3rd when that is clearly not the case because I have the cctv camera that allow me to watch what she is doing at all times. About the park though, yes Saeran has been asking me for almost a month now but my reasoning is work. I am a very busy man a lot of the times and although he could go by himself I don't recommend that. I am not saying I am keeping him as a prisoner. That is far from the truth. I just want to make sure he is safe and that nothing happens. Also, I see he mentioned his sexuality and interests because somehow the word date got brought up. Whether he is interested in me or not is fine by me. If he's not into me, that's no problem. If he is and wanted to pursue a relationship I would be okay with that and would be willing to make it happen. I'm not going to go into my sexuality however but anyone that wanted to pursue a relationship that I find interesting, I would be open to that. Anyways, moving on from that. I did notice he got a new outfit which personally is not my taste but I think it suits him. Whether he chooses to wear it to the park or not is up to him. Although I wouldn't recommend it because there is the possibility of it getting dirty or ruined, I'm not against it. Anyways I believe that is all besides the last thing he mentioned which I am not going to comment on, I am going to leave it at this. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jumin Han  
February 15th, 2013

So I see Saeran has mentioned this again but I am just going to skip over it because I'm pretty sure we all know my intentions of why I recommend he write by now. I will say this though. I am deeply disappointed that he would lie about writing. Now I understand not everyone will have something to write about every day or simply have the motivation to write but the fact that he was hiding it and lying is truly disappointing. Anyways, it seems to me like Saeran is confused about his feelings which I understand. Emotions and feelings are very complex and I would be open to having a conversation with him like that if needed. Anyways, I see it's being brought up again but with the mention of him possibly harming himself I feel I should acknowledge it. This is one of the many reasons I believe therapy would help him. As much as I would like to help, I am not educated in that topic and I don't want to possibly say the wrong thing on accident and end up making the situation worse by upsetting him. I can provide comfort for him, but unfortunately, that is all I can do. Now for the phone call, I will admit that I called him demanding but calling me while I am at work, telling me I should buy him ice cream is not how anyone should ask. Especially with the tone that was used and he knows this. So it's truly saddening when he says he hates me because I would not allow him to be demanding. I am only doing my best and supplying him with the things he needs and giving him a place to stay. I don't believe it's right to be so harsh against me when I already do so much. Anyways, I'm leaving it at that. Again Saeran if you happen to read this please don't hate me. I care about you deeply and I'm only doing my best. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jumin Han  
February 17th, 2013

Yes, it is official. Saeran will be starting therapy soon. I truly hope it helps him even if he believes it won't, and while I don't know much personally, I have heard from a few people that it has helped them a lot and they have learned so much from it so I hope the same goes for Saeran. Also, with the whole Rika situation, that is the main reason I am having him go. He's been put in a situation which was no better for him and he refuses to see that. Moving on from that though because I don't want to go too much into it considering it's Saeran's business which is a very touchy subject. I am very flattered that Saeran takes interest in me and while part of what Saeran said is true, I am willing to pursue a relationship with him if that's what he wants. Most people may view him as someone who is very aggressive and harsh, but he has shown me another side of him that nobody else has seen and I admire that. There are a lot of good traits and qualities in Saeran that I like and I find myself to be very interested in him. Also, Saeran if you read this, hello, yes I already read this. Unfortunately, though I refuse to partake in any sexual activity just yet. We would have to save that for a special time once we have made it official. Also, I refuse to answer your question since I would be open to a relationship with anyone I find interesting, it's very complicated, but yes Saeran I guess I can say I like you too. Anyways since he left it off there I guess I should as well. Saeran we shall see where this goes and lets hope it turns out good and lasts forever. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jumin Han  
February 19th, 2013

Okay so first I should say I find it very cute that Saeran is certain of his feelings for me now but is so unsure how to approach me because I did not give him a direct response. Although I believe he knows how I would react by now, I still understand that may not be an easy topic to discuss. Also, I agree that even if I were to not feel the same towards Saeran, which is clearly not the case I would still confront him about it and tell him while even if I did not have feelings for him I have no problem with that and it is okay to take interest in someone even if they don't feel the same. Also, I don't believe running away is a very wise choice. I understand embarrassment can be an uncomfortable emotion to deal with, but I believe there are better ways to handle it. Moving on from that though, if you are curious to know what my reaction was to the note, I was shocked at first. Coming from someone like Saeran, I wouldn't have expected it to be in a little fancy envelope, and for it to be so well written. I will say though, it made feel happy but since he is unsure I will confirm that Saeran and I are officially in a relationship. I am curious to see where this goes and I hope it lasts a long time. Now that that's over with I shall end it here. I have a lot of work that needs to be done tomorrow and I need to be well rested for that. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jumin Han  
March 4th, 2013

I was curious to why it's been such a long time since there was an update from Saeran. It's sad to hear though that we are only two weeks into our relationship and he has already broken my trust by lying to me. I will have to have a discussion with him about that when I get the chance. Anyways, there are two reasons why Saeran believes therapy doesn't work for him. 1. being he is not making the effort to want to get help, and 2. it is not going to work right away. The first couple of sessions are just to get to know you. The more you go, the more you will find it helpful. Anyways, yes I am planning me and Saeran's first date which will be on the day that we have officially been together for a month. I understand it may not be his taste but I hope he appreciates it either way. I'm not going to go too much into it though in case he just so happens to read this and it ruins the surprise but it will be a very romantic day. Also, not once did I imply that drinking wine on the balcony was fun. I only find it relaxing after I have had a stressful day at work but I don't see anything wrong with that. Also, I do not get why Saeran is implying he has dominance in our relationship when I think it's clear that it's the other way around. Also, although I refuse to get into my personal sex life I felt I should clear that up so nobody believes something that is false. Now I am going to end this with a message to Saeran. I understand you may not like the idea of writing in a journal most of the time but I am proud of you for still continuing. So thank you and I love you.


	7. Chapter 7

Jumin Han  
March 10th, 2013

Hello, I am back once again. I have been very busy lately and I am glad that I get to have the day off. Anyways this is not about me so I will keep it short. Elizabeth the 3rd ended up getting really sick somehow and Saeran explained that all he did was feed her which I find hard to believe because I don't think there was ever an issue like this before. I do admit I may have been a little bit hard on him and was very worried when he suddenly left without saying anything. I want to try my best to make sure nothing happens to him. Moving on from that though, I feel happy and a little bit relieved that Saeran likes me for me and doesn't care that I'm rich or have a lot of nice expensive things. It would have hurt me if I found out that's how he really felt. Anyways, I see Saeran wants to learn how to cook for me. While I do think that's very cute and I am glad he wants to be more romantic I think that's a bit risky. I should have my assistant teach him or be there with him while he attempts. It would be a shame if the next thing he was to burn is the kitchen. Lastly, I'm going to talk about the last thing mentioned in Saeran's entry. I am proud of him for realizing what he has done and working on bettering himself but I have to agree with him. I have chosen to forgive him what the damage he caused to the RFA but this one and only chance so I hope he doesn't mess it up. Anyways I am done here for now. This has been quite fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Jumin Han  
March 17th, 2013

It's official. Saeran and I have been together for 1 month and I have to say it feels great. Other than crushes when I was younger I have not had an actual relationship so being with Saeran makes me feel happy. Anyways, let me just get right into what Saeran has said. Actually no, I would like to first talk about our date. I took him out to dinner at a very fancy restaurant. I am surprised he had nothing to say about it since he tends to criticize my choices a lot. After dinner though we went to a park where there were fireworks and that's where I told Saeran those three words. Those three words hold a lot of meaning and can't be said to just anyone, but because that is how I truly felt about him I figured that was the perfect time to say them. I will admit I had gotten a little worried when he did not say it back right away, but when he did I felt true happiness. Is this what it's like to be in love? If so I want it forever. Anyways, I'm going to address what Saeran said about me showing off how wealthy I am. It is not at all true. I understand that it may not be what most people want but that is how I treat people I care about. I want to give them the best and nothing less. I want to make sure they are satisfied and happy, and never have to question if they are loved or not. Anyways, I believe I am needed by Saeran so I shall end this here. Again Saeran if you ever read this, I love you and thank you for making this relationship possible. I don't think I have ever been happier. 


	9. {alternate ending}

Jumin Han  
May 7th, 2013

This entry is going to be different from everything else because of the unfortunate/heartbreaking news. So if you have not heard, Saeran committed suicide a couple of months ago. I know I am very late on this but this is still very hard on me. I am very devastated because I lost someone very important to me and there was nothing I could do to help. Nothing I could do to prevent it. Was it my fault? Was I the cause of this? Was there anything I could have done differently to prevent it? I am so hurt and confused. I wish this didn't happen. Saeran....even seeing that name hurts. He was such a good person though. Sure he complained a lot but he was always there. He always cheered me up, he was always helpful and was always willing to do things for me. Nothing is the same anymore now that he's gone....I think maybe I should take a walk and get some fresh air. I'm sure Elizabeth the 3rd wouldn't mind that either since she is always in the house. Anyways, I am going to take a break from this for a while and give myself some time to recover from this heartbreak. I don't know exactly when I will be back but expect another entry sometime. Thank you....


End file.
